


Dreams Might Be Filled With Lies

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Blind Guardian lyrics, Poetry, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Rían reflects on the future she has seen in her dreams.





	Dreams Might Be Filled With Lies

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Prompt, Card and Number: "Dreams might be filled with lies," Blind Guardian Lyrics, N42

In my dreams my Huor sleeping lies  
With blackened arrows in his eyes  
Blackened arrows fill the skies  
Blackened arrows are how he dies  
But dreams might be filled with lies.

In my dreams Húrin fights with cries  
Of hope that ring, echoing, through the skies  
And falls and is captured, bleeding, sighs.  
In years to come he'll scream to unrelenting skies  
But dreams might be filled with lies.

In my dreams the High King cries  
Aloud, a shout that hell defies,  
But no Eagle now comes from the skies  
And the High King helm-struck dies  
But dreams might be filled with lies.

In my dreams my child is born and I've...  
I've gone, I'm lost, I never see his eyes.  
He's born a slave and never dies.  
To reach freedom, oh, how he tries.  
But dreams might be filled with lies.

In my dreams a star has eyes  
That look like mine, and oh, he flies!  
Hope radiates down from the skies.  
But dreams might be filled with lies!  
Dreams might be filled with lies.


End file.
